Touya's Return
by SorceressMidori
Summary: Sequel of More Than A Friend. Yeah, from the title Touya returns!! S&S of course! Pls. R&R!
1. A not so happy reunion

Touya's Return

Touya's Return

By Sorceress Midori

(A sequel of More Than A Friend)

Author's Notes: Thank you very much to those who read my first story. I thank you all especially those who reviewed, namely: Jennie-chan, a.k.a. ~J.C.~, Nikki, Mikomi, obiwankatie, Michealofthedarkdragon, Sakura-luv-Syaoran, ~*~Dreamer~*~, Sonar, Raven, Rollergirl, Kyle, ~*~Cutie Blossom~*~, raye yuy, Sally Fox, Bra Vegeta, ladybug784121, gohan, ArcherAngelAnna, Sakura's Angel, Suddsie, SoulSister, shampoo ul copt, Moshimoshiqueen, ~*~Mistress Sakami~*~. Arigatou minna-san!! (in case you're wondering if your name isn't listed then maybe you reviewed when I started writing the story)

As requested, suggested etc. here is the continuation of More Than A Friend. I hope you'll like this as you liked my first fic. BTW, I'm planning to put a new story after I finished this, it's going to be angst, so what do you think of it? Shall I proceed or not? Well enough blabber and on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. They belong to their rightful owners.

Touya's Return Chapter One: A Not So Happy Reunion

"Yuki, I think I was so hard on Sakura. I shouldn't have left her, especially this time." Touya said.

"To-ya," Yukito said, "it is about time you thought of that." 

"I'll call her now." Touya declared as he got his celphone. He dialed Sakura's number and waited for someone on the other line to answer.

Three rings, then the answering machine did its job. Touya hung up and told Yukito no one was home.

"Why not surprise her?" Yukito suggested, "At least, you could prepare something for her."

"Great idea, Yuki!" Touya said, "Um…Yuki, could you help me get things ready?"

"But of course I'll help you!" Yukito replied.

"…Thanks!" Touya said as they went to prepare things for Sakura's and Touya's small reunion.

~~~~~~

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, let's have dinner at my place!" Sakura said happily as they exited the mall.

"Ok!" Syaoran replied.

When they arrived at Sakura's house they were shocked at the sight they saw. Yukito was cleaning the living room and they could hear someone cooking in the kitchen.

"Okaeri, Kaijou! Touya said as he exited the kitchen wearing an apron with a saucepan in one hand and a ladle in the other.

"Onii-chan…Yukito-san…" Sakura said.

Just then Sakura and Syaoran froze. Touya noticed who was at the back of Sakura then said, "What are you doing here, you brat?"

"Who's the brat?" Syaoran retorted. Then, as usual they started their glaring contest.

Sakura noticed the tension between her brother and boyfriend so she went in between them and said or kind of yelled, "Stop!"

Then the two guys turned to look at her. Tears were forming in her eyes as she shouted, "All you did is fight! Can't you even have a little peace? If not for yourselves then at least for me!"

After the sudden out burst she ran out. Touya and Syaoran both ran after her but when they got out, Sakura was nowhere to be found…

To be continue…

A/n: Yeah, I know it is a cliffhanger. Like it? Hate it? Please review! BTW, if you aren't familiar with this story (how it started) read More Than A Friend first. That's all for now!


	2. In one condition

Touya's Return 

Touya's Return 

A/N: Hiya! Thank you very much to those who reviewed so far namely: SoulSister, Yanagi-sen, O_o, Magic key, Raven and shampoo ul copt. Well enough blabber and on with the story!!

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own CCS. I'm only writing fanfictions.

Chapter 2: In One Condition

"Jump!" Sakura summoned her card and jumped to a roof before Touya or Syaoran could catch up. She can't believe her brother and boyfriend still dislike each other. " I have to tell Tomoyo." She said as she jumped other roofs.

~~~~~

Meanwhile along the street 2 guys are searching for a certain green-eyed lady.

"This is all your fault, you baka!" Touya said.

"You were the one who started it!" Syaoran retorted with a scowl.

Just then Yukito came running towards them. He asked, "Where is Sakura-chan?"

"Well, you see this brat made her run away…" Touya began.

"It's your fault Sakura ran away! You're the one who started it!" Syaoran countered.

"Well, I guess I know the problem now." Yukito declared, "You two, both chased her away."

"N…NANI!?!?" Touya and Syaoran exclaimed. 

"He was the one who started it! If he didn't appear…"

"He started it! He called me a brat!"

"No you started it!"

"You did it!"

The two guys argued until Yukito caught their attention with a cough. "I'll try to talk to Sakura-chan when I see her, you two, try to be friendly to each other." He said as he left the two guys.

~~~~~

At Tomoyo's place…

"Tomoyo-chan, I can't believe they still hate each other! All the while I thought they could get use to each other." Sakura said as she sobbed on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll find a way to make those two understand each other." Tomoyo said as she tried to comfort her best friend.

After a few minutes one of Tomoyo's maids knocked at her bedroom. "Excuse me miss, Yukito-san is looking for both of you outside." she said.

"Bring him to the living room. Thank you." Tomoyo said as she got up her chair. "Sakura-chan, Yukito-san is waiting for us."

"Hai…" Sakura said as she wiped her tears.

"Konichiwa, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan." Yukito greeted.

"Konichiwa!" the two girls replied.

"Sakura-chan, daijoubu?" Yukito asked when he noticed her eyes were all red.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura said, "Where is nii-chan and Syaoran-kun?"

"I left them a while ago. I told them to be friends. I don't know what they're up to now." Yukito replied.

"Is that so?" Tomoyo said as she glanced at her best friend, "Those two are really not getting fine." She whispered to Yukito.

Yukito nodded then looked at Sakura, "Are you going home tonight?" he asked.

"Not with those two fighting." She said. "I'm not going to show my face to them nor I want to see their faces until they understand each other." 

Tomoyo looked at her with a shocked face. "Sakura-chan are you sure about this?" she asked. "What if they never agree to each other?"

"That would no longer be my problem. I won't tolerate their meaningless quarrel." Sakura replied, "If they want to see me then they must be friends."

"But you can't force someone to like someone they hate." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Tomoyo-chan is right. You can't make a mouse stay with a cat without them fighting." Yukito said.

"If they love me they'll find a way, and besides they should apologize to each other and realize their mistakes." Sakura declared, "The choice is up to them."

"Well, if that's what you want, you could stay here for a while Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a sigh.

"And I will tell your brother and Syaoran-kun what you want them to do." Yukito said as he got up and got ready to leave.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan, Yukito-san. I hope this idea works." Sakura said as she bowed to her friends.

"I'll see you then tomorrow." Yukito said.

"Hai!" Sakura and Tomoyo said.

That night, Sakura thought of how her brother and boyfriend could manage to agree to each other.

To be continued…

A/N: Yatta! I'm done with chapter 2. Chapter 3 would be up as soon as possible. Please review so that I could get some ideas on how Touya and Syaoran could work together.


	3. How on Earth? A Truce

Touya's Return, Chapter 3: How on Earth

Touya's Return, Chapter 3: How on Earth? A Truce?

By SorceressMidori 

"WHAT!?!?!?" two guys simultaneously asked.

"What she's asking is obviously impossible!" Touya said hysterically at Yukito.

"I can't believe she wants us to do that!" Syaoran said in the same manner like Touya.

"That is what she wants," Yukito said while trying to calm the two guys in front of him, "besides, I do agree with her. You two ought to have peace among yourselves."

"I'm not going to do that. I just can't!" Syaoran said.

"Same here. It is truly impossible." Touya said.

"…What would Sakura-chan do if she finds out that her brother and boyfriend can't be friends? She would never see the two persons she loves dearly and she would be very upset." Yukito said trying to make a point. "Won't you reconsider?"

Touya and Syaoran both looked at each other then thought of Sakura.

'She would surely hate me for life.' Syaoran thought, 'Oh God, how could I live without her?' 

'What the kaijou wants is simply stupid! But she'll hate her nii-chan if I would always perturb in her life; should I let her go with this brat?' Touya thought.

"I don't care!" Touya said, "If that is what she wants I don't care. I'm not going to have a truce with that guy."

"How could someone have peace with someone if the person himself disagrees to have peace?" Syaoran said. "If he doesn't want a truce well same here!"

Both guys started to glare at each other, then looked at opposite directions.

'Gomen, Sakura-chan.' Yukito thought to himself, 'They won't listen.'

*****

later that day at Tomoyo's house…

*****

"So, that's what they want. They would rather not see me then to be friends. I can't believe they are such jerks! I can't believe it!!" Sakura said while trying not to cry in front of Tomoyo and Yukito but having a hard time to avoid doing it. 

"Come on Sakura-chan, they just don't realize it but surely they love you. We may not know it but maybe the two of them are already planning to work things out. Don't cry." Tomoyo said as she patted Sakura's shoulder trying to give her comfort.

"Tomoyo-chan is right. Even if those two acted like that they still love you." Yukito said.

"I hate them!" Sakura shouted as she exited the living room.

Tomoyo tried to run after her but then they heard the doorbell rang, then a maid entered, "Miss, someone is looking for Sakura-sama outside. He says he wants to see her."

"Who is it?" asked Tomoyo.

"I believe his name is Syaoran Li." the maid answered. 

"Oh, is that so?" Tomoyo asked, "Shall we let him talk to Sakura-chan, Yukito-san?"

"I believe we should let him… it's the only way for him to realize what she feels inside." Yukito answered.

"You have a point." Tomoyo said, "Let him in." she told the maid.

"Yes Miss."

*****

Sakura's room in Tomoyo's house…

*****

'Knock…knock'

"Sakura-chan may I enter?"

"S-Syao-Syaoran-kun.!" Sakura said as she wiped her tears and rushed to open the door, "What are you doing here?" 

"_Oh Sakura_…Forgive me." He said not bothering to put the -chan as he embraced her by the door.

"Syaoran-kun, why are you here?" Sakura stammered.

"Sakura, don't you know that I can't live without you?" he said with so much emotion even with some tears in the corner of his eyes. (a/n: yeah, yeah I know he looks like an idiot here but it looks cute for me!^o^) "I missed you so much."

"Syaoran-kun, I missed you too." Sakura said while hugging back. "Were you able to go along with Nii-chan?" 

"That's is why I came here…Forgive me Sakura." Syaoran said. 

Sakura froze..."You mean…you and Nii-chan…you're still not friends?"

"I'm so sorry." Syaoran replied.

"How dare you show your face to me?!" Sakura said, "I told you that if you want to see me, you and nii-chan must be friends first."

"But Sakura you can't force someone to like someone." Syaoran tried to explain, "He, himself rejected me."

"I thought you love me Syaoran-kun, but why can't you be friends with my brother? Didn't you ever think that things would not work out that well if both of you would keep on disagreeing with each other?" Sakura said crying. "I don't want to see you!"

"But Sakura…" Syaoran tried to explain.

"No, buts! Leave me! Don't show yourself to me until you agree with each other!" Sakura said, then she slammed the door in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran left with a heavy heart. He tried not to think much of it but he loves Sakura that much that he can't help it but to feel guilty. If he could just bring back time as easy as that, he would have stopped that happening when he first arrived at Tomoeda and met Touya.

Unknown to all of them, Touya was also thinking of the same. He just can't bear the fact that his sister is hurting because of him. 

*****

That night…

*****

Meanwhile, outside Tomoyo's home a mysterious figure clad in black was secretly watching the young Card Mistress as she sleeps.

"Now that your heart is in jeopardy, I have a better chance of eliminating you."

__

To be continued…

Author's notes: I'm really sorry for writing such bad stories. I have a lot in mind lately and I have different ideas lurking in my small head so please bear with me.

Thank you very much to those who reviewed so far namely: fanfairy4567457 and AzN GurL I just noticed that a few people were reviewing and reading this so I guess my stories really sucks. **WWWAAHHH!!!** ( gets her little teddy bear and cries) are my stories really that bad? Well ok, I'll finish this story ASAP so I could start with a new better story, like I said in the first chapter I'm planning to make an angst story so… what do ya think? Well, Ciao! 

SorceressMidori ^_^; J 


	4. A New Enemy

Touya's Return Chapter 4: A New Enemy

Touya's Return Chapter 4: A New Enemy

By SorceressMidori

"That aura! Sakura might be in danger!" Syaoran said as he was walking near Tomoyo's house that night.

The sensation he felt was evil. It was somewhat familiar but he can't put a finger on it, but never the less he sensed danger.

*****  
Sakura's Room 

*****

"What is that?" she said to herself then to the sleeping guardian beside her. "Kero-chan, what's that?" 

"Sakura let me sleep." Kero replied groggily, then the sensation hit him. "Sakura that's! That sensation is pure evil! That might be…" Kero was interrupted by a shadowed figure that grabbed Sakura by her waist and carried her out to the veranda!

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!" she screamed.

Just then Syaoran leapt out of nowhere. "Let go of her!" he said as he mounted his sword.

Kero was about to transform as Syaoran released his thunder attacked but the figure soon disappeared with Sakura in thin air.

Syaoran cursed under his breath as Kero flew by his side.

"Impossible! That aura would belong to the Dark Master and his minions. Master Clow already got rid of them! But the seal, it might be broken!" Kero said.

"Just as I suspected, it was Dark Master. Cereberus, I thought that the seal would be broken only if the card master has chaotic thoughts?" Syaoran said as he tried to get on his feet.

"Yeah, that's what I know kid. But if you haven't seen Sakura lately, she was so depressed because she still hasn't pacified her feelings, first, her dad just died some months ago, then you and…" Kero was again cut off by someone.

"And I, her brother are fighting?" Touya said sarcastically as he entered the room with Tomoyo and Yue.

"We heard the scream a while ago while we were talking to Touya-san, then Yukito-san changed into Yue-san." Tomoyo started to explain.

"I felt your presence as well as Cereberus'." Yue said, "We tried to be here in time but I guess we were too late. They have Sakura now."

Touya glared at Syaoran, "And why and how, may I ask did you get here that quick?" Touya said, "You wouldn't be a sly pervert, would you Li Syaoran?" 

"I was just walking outside then I felt the evil presence!" Syaoran said while rivaling Touya's glare.

"Stop it you two!" Tomoyo said, "I can't believe that up to these kinds of circumstances you still have time to argue."

"Don't look at me he started it." Syaoran said.

"I was just asking him!" Touya replied.

Tomoyo, Yue and Kero looked at them with annoying eyes before they were silenced, but still they were glaring each other. 

Tomoyo looked at Yue and Kero then said, "Those two are acting like children."

"Poor Sakura-chan." Kero replied.

Yue just plainly nodded in agreement.

*****

In a dark secluded place in a deep forest

*****

"At last I could get my revenge!" a lady with black robes said as she was sort of brewing something in her big cauldron.

She put all sorts of weird stuffs like some frog breath, phoenix feathers, lizard eyes, dragon scales, etc. Then when she was done and a small colored smoke puffed out of the cauldron she looked at Sakura who was unconscious on the floor with chains tied on her limbs.

"At last I'll have my revenge on you and your cards!" the lady said who turns out to be the Dark Master. She then laughed sinisterly and began putting her mixture in a small bottle. She smiled evilly at Sakura then started to chant.

"Soon your powers will be mine, then I could eliminate you in this world! Bwahahaha!" she said.

***** 

Tomoyo's house, basement… 

*****

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Touya said in a worried tone.

"This is the only way." Yue said, "Now on the count of three we shall drink this potion together. Ok, 1…2…3!"

Then they all drank the potion then suddenly they found themselves in the secluded part of the forest near a cave unknown to all.

__

To be continued…

Author's notes: Heehee, you didn't think that there would be a little action in this fic, did you? J ^_^ . Well I could see that fewer people are reading my fic so I added some adventure into it. I'll try to finish this story this week. Pls. Review! (gets down on her knees and starts to beg) Well that's all!

Thank you very much to Insane_One and Sakura's Angel 

Disclaimer: Me don't own CCS. Clamps owns it! 


	5. Against All Odds

Author's notes: I'm REALLY SORRY for the long delay

Author's notes: I'm REALLY SORRY for the long delay. I've got a lot in my mind lately and I wasn't on my right senses. Thank you very much to those who reviewed so far.

Okay, I have a confession to make…I'm having a little problem with this fic because I'm running low on my ideas…so… please give some ideas! My e-mail address is [sorceressmidori@yahoo.com][1]

Well, enough blabbering and on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine, it's Clamp's

Touya's Return Chapter 5: Battle Against All Odds.

By: SorceressMidori

"Where are we?" Tomoyo said, her voice has a mixture of fear and amazement.

"Is this the place where the Dark Master hides?" Touya said in an angry tone.

"Yes, this is the place." Yue answered.

As the group walked nearer the cave they started to hear strange noises. They heard sloppy footsteps and weird howls. Then they saw red lights in the cave, strangely though, the lights looked like eyes of wild animals in the dark. Syaoran decided to light a dried wood branch. When their path was lighted they saw a battalion of muddy zombies walking towards them. Tomoyo screamed while the rest of them stood in fighting stances.

*****

In Dark Master's Lair in the deepest part of the cave

*****

"Cursed those brats! I should have known that they could reach this place quickly. That Clow Reed must have left that potion." Dark Master said as she looked in a very placid fountain, "I must hurry. I must have control over her before they get here." She then walked towards her desk and picked the book on it. She began to browse its contents then smiled, "This should take their time for a while…Forces of dark magic from within, I your master release you from your imprisonment. Grant me my wish, destroy everything that goes against our evil will! I command you, KUROIRYUO, AWAKEN!!

A strong gust of wind swirled around her and a loud roar shook the place. A shadow of a dragon appeared and bowed before Dark Master. As swiftly as it came, as swiftly it was gone. 

*****

The Cave's Entrance

*****

"These zombies are worthless!" Kero said annoyingly, "One push and they're gone. Is this all what Dark Master have?"

"Shut up, Cereberus. You may not know it but maybe she already has a plan going on against us." Yue said. Just then like a loud thunder, the black dragon summoned by Dark Master roared. Sharp claws outstretched, ready to kill was poised in front of them. Syaoran readied his ofudas while Yue and Kero focused their chi. Touya stood in front of Tomoyo to shield her from the commotion that would be happening in seconds.

"Touya, Syaoran go ahead! Sakura would be in that direction." Yue shouted, "and please take Tomoyo with you!"

"But how about you guys?" Syaoran asked. 

"We'll take care of this dragon. Go save Sakura now!" Kero said as he charged the enormous dragon.

"Please do hurry finishing this beast so that we could face Dark Master together." Tomoyo said before she ran with Touya and Syaoran.

"This wouldn't be long, minna-san." Yue said softly as he shot another arrow.

"Yue, this couldn't be Kuroiryuo, could it?" Kero said as he began to pant.

"So, you have noticed it too." 

"Is this the reason why you've asked them to leave?"

"_…Yes…_" 

"sigh Very well, we shall fight to the end… just like how we fought this beast last time."

Yue and Cereberus began focusing their chi in one blast. Then the seal of Clow appeared beneath their feet and they transformed into one big golden ball. The ball swiftly entered the dreaded beast's body and then it began to roar or more like to cry in pain.

*****

The cave's tunnel

*****

"Looks like they're beating that dragon's butt really hard." Tomoyo said with a smile, "They would be here any minute now."

All of a sudden they all heard an explosion which caused them to stop running for a while. Touya suddenly shivered and Syaoran saw two cards in front of him.

"Yue…Cereberus…" Syaoran said as he held the cards in front of him with trembling hands.

"That can't be!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she began to cry.

"They sacrificed themselves to beat Kuroiryuo." Touya said as he turned his back and started to walk. "We should hurry."

"Let's go now, Tomoyo." Syaoran said as he helped her to get up.

"You're right. Those two gave everything for Sakura, now is our turn." Tomoyo replied as she wiped her tears.

"We'll have our revenge. I would personally see to that." Syaoran whispered to himself. Little does he know that Touya was swearing to eliminate Dark Master too.

*****

In Dark Master's Lair in the deepest part of the cave

*****

"They've destroyed my pet! I'll make them pay!" she said as she watched the group.

Then, with her power, she transferred Sakura to a bed. She then injected her with the potion she made earlier.

"Forces of dark magic, spirits within, I, Dark Master, ask for your powers to destroy all good and pleasant. Grant me eternal magic!" she then got a dagger and did a blood contract with Sakura's body. "This blood, symbol of our agreement I offer to you. Make the Mistress and I ONE!

With the said word, black swirls of smoked carried Sakura's body. Some smoke entered Dark Master's body and began to extract her soul [author's notes: huh? She has a soul?]. Her soul entered Sakura's body, and then the smoke became thicker as it enveloped Sakura's body. After a few seconds the smoke subsided and revealed Sakura wearing tight black robes, accentuating her body's figure and complexion. Her eyes changed from green to an eerie glow of jade. Her hair grew longer up to her heels. She looks more devilish and her once soft pink aura changed to a strong black one. 

As the gang entered the lair of Dark Master they didn't know that they would be fighting Dark Master in Sakura's body.

"Welcome to my lair! What took you so long?" she said mockingly.

__

To be continued…

Author's notes: Yue and Kero didn't die, ok! They just transformed into cards. Well, I know they don't transform into cards but hey it's my fic. The idea of making them turn into cards is to temporarily seal them to save their energy, is that clear? And forgive me if you think Dark Master's chants/spells sucks, btw, Kuroiryuo means black dragon. 

Well, please review and tell me what you think. ^_//

   [1]: mailto:sorceressmidori@yahoo.com



End file.
